Bloodied Blade Clan
The Bloodied Blade Clan is an orcish clan originally from Draenor that found its calling in the New Horde. ---- =IC Information= The Clan IC The Clan IC is definitely not for the squeamish, or the types of characters who would curl up in a ball and cry at the sign of blood, or being yelled at. They are rather brutish at times, ruthless in their work (we do not perma-kill characters unless you allow it first. One of our golden rules. We have a very strict rule on godmodding/meta-gaming, and powerplaying. If we do -anything- you do not want done with your character, we will work around it somehow, no matter what. Though, all we ask is you do the same for us.) and battling. They have a type of 'thieves' honor or 'wolf-pack' honor amongst clansmen. Meaning, any outsiders may be met with some hostility. They are also originally from Draenor, and Vargron Blood-Eye (the Chieftain in our lore) lead them before the first opening of the Dark Portal, until Narkra challenged him to 'Mak'gora', or a duel to the death, and for the official mantle of Chieftain(ess) in orcish tongue. Narkra was born to a father whom fought in the Draenorian Wars, and also motherless at birth. Vargron took her in to make her into one of his strongest soldiers, as well as when she was old enough to bear children, and mate her so she would bear him strong soldiers to fight for him. Vargron was rather cruel to Narkra in her training, and most of what was done to her molded her into the dishonorable Chieftess she is today. All she knew was war, and how to fight. And along with being punished/tortured at such a young age in the most cruelest of ways, she was overcome with her own insanity and haunting memories that compell her to lead this bloodthirsty clan. The clan will use anything to their advantage in battle, even turning to using the forsaken as allies for their powerful alchemical usage. They will not have the Horde's 'honorable' ways for their enemy hold them back. They slink around the cities, hide in the most unnoticed places... they will do whatever it takes for the Bloodied Blade Clan to become victorious! (If you wish to see more on our official lore of the Clan, or even the literature detailing Narkra's beginning of the clan, please give the site a look see! ) Events & Random RP We've been -really- hard at work brainstorming on many ideas for days to come. Though, we are about to try something different than we've done before in terms of structuring our events. Every Monday, we will be coming together at a select location in the world IC, and people will be having ideas to bring to the table every Monday, and we'll discuss it IC, and OOC to see exactly what we'll be doing, and what the event entails. We will also be trying something new, that we call 'Character-Specific Events'. If your character has some type of 'quest' or 'mission' that furthers their character, and the clan can aide them in this mission, (be it completely RP, PVE-RP, or RP-PVP) the character will bring this up in the IC discussion, and you will explain what this event/adventure that will further your character's individual story will entail, or what exactly you want out of this character-specific event. They will be spread out throughout the coming week, and continue into the next one if we must (say, we have too many scheduled in the week) and keep going. We haven't tried this yet, but I think it will be a great way to get RP rolling smoothly all the time. There may be some weeks we dont have any at all, but, if we have a lot coming in, a break is deserved at some point. Sometimes if there isn't something going on at a certain time of the day, we'll get together and just RP somehow if everyone's feeling up to it. Remember, RP is what you make it as. It won't always come to you. *We have Sartharion 3-D 10 Drake runs weekly, usually on Saturdays if we have the manpower to do it. Black Drakes are being bred by the clan by a Wyrm-Keeper or Dragon-Keeper. Everyone in the clan who wishes to have one IC will get a chance to roll for theirs first, then the people who wish to have it just to add to their collection once we get everyone their IC ones, we'll keep running it until everyone has one. The runs are done as long as we have people who wanna do it/can do it. *We have IC PVE-RP events, as well as PVP-RP events whenever we can. I will be trying to host one of each every week regardless. PVP-RP usually is open-world PVP, IC 'raids' on Alliance settlements or camps. Sometimes we could stumble upon a player-group of Alliance and have some cross-faction RP-PVP. Thats usually always fun! 'Seer-Circle', the Spell-Casting Force of the Bloodied Blade Clan: What is this 'Seer-Circle'? Well, I'll elaborate just a bit for you. Basically, it's a more 'subtle' group within the Clan overseen by the Chieftess and the High Overseer. If you are a caster (which we need -tons- of those, and tanks. x.x; ) you will automatically be inducted into this 'circle'. (Warlocks, Shamans, Mages, Priests, Druids). There will eventually be one 'Seer Leader' elected out of all the casters, which must be Orc or Troll. (For authenticity reasons) this will give the person an officer-esque rank. We will only choose you if we feel you can handle the job. The position is still open, and we will find one eventually. The Leader will be responsible for gathering the casters for practice on spellcasting, and specific events geared toward the spellcasters. Dont worry, we'd figure out how to bring what they did on their event into the rest of the clan. Locations of Where we RP: We tend to RP everywhere we possibly can try to. We sometimes have a place we hang out more/use more, but we definitely wouldn't be RPing in Silvermoon all the time. We have hide-outs that we base our meetings at, as well as a self-proclaimed HQ. You will find that later. Communication: IC Chat and OOC Chat: We use enchanted amethyst crystals that are given to you at your IC Initiation for our guild chat. Instead of a hearthstone, it is a simple enchanted crystal that allows you to only hear the clansmen speaking back, and it drowns out anyone else around you without a crystal so your speaking goes undetected amongst the general populace. Ranks & How to get them: *Chiefess/tain: Leader of the Clan, Guildmaster. This cannot be obtained. *High Overseer: Co-Leader of the Clan, advisor to the Chieftess/tain. Basically the Chieftess/tain's eyes, voice, and ears. It also suggests the Chieftess/tain's course of action. This can only be obtained if appointed by the Chieftess/tain. Can recruit. *Warlord: Commanders over the Soldiers (Warmongers, Legionnaires, Marauders, Skirmishers, and Grunts). They lead raids to conquer certain land spaces, taking them from their original Tribes and Clans. They can recruit, and be appointed by the Chieftess/tain. *Black Guard: The royal guards of the Chieftess/tain. They carry out all the things the Chieftess/tain orders them to. They are also the main body guards of the Chieftess/tain. This is also the Officer rank. This rank can only be appointed by the Chieftess/tain. They can recruit. *Warmonger: 5th Soldier Rank. *Legionnaire: 4th Soldier Rank. *Marauder: 3rd Soldier Rank. *Skirmisher: 2nd Soldier Rank. *Grunt: 1st Soldier Rank, starting rank. *Peon: Punishable rank, trial rank, (un-initiated IC most times). You will get your ranks, depending on how the majority of the clan views you, and how much you are active/come to events. Anything you do that is good, is 1+ point to you. (We are figuring out a new ranking system that is more effective, and trying to create one that is interactive IC. Any suggestions are welcomed!) =OOC Information= The Clan OOC The clan OOC is pretty much very laid back, not really hardcore PVP'ers or PVE'ers. We're like a family. We talk about things together that could further the guild, and the changes aren't usually made over night and talked about among officers only. Some changes will, but only if I, and my trusted co-leader thought couldn't be avoided. I think that everyone's voice in the guild counts, and thats how a true guild should function. We are a rowdy bunch at times, but, we are working on getting things cleaned up slowly but surely in that aspect. If you join us, be sure to have a sense of humor, and know when to be serious. Other than that, you are welcome. We have an OOC channel for our seperation of IC Chat/OOC Chat. We also allow you to add in your alts to keep in touch if you decide to do so. Its a very useful tool if you are an alt-hopper and want to be up to date, since, we tend to communicate a lot, and discuss events/possible random RP. And we'd rather you not miss out! Narka: Myself as a Guild Leader This is sort of something I decided to put in, just to tell you a little bit about myself OOC and as a guild leader. I've had this guild running for about 2 years, starting in the middle-age of the Burning Crusade expansion. We really weren't all that big or too 'active' around that time, because I decided I was going to lay the guild out. Such as the name, background, purpose, as well as its place following lore. I felt if I rushed everything, especially for it being heavy rp focused, it wouldn't turn out very good. So, over the years, I met people, got some new ideas, started really fleshing things out. The idea I got, was to have a Chaotic-Neutral/Lawful Evil 'Clan' guild. They would also have some characteristics from the clans that inhabited Draenor; such as the drowning of weak-born orclings, being cannibals (Bonechewers), etc. I've lead guilds before on other servers, but none of them turned out as great as this one. I've learned a lot over my time as a guild leader, and I'm still learning. I tend to treat everyone as an individual, and treat them as I would like to be treated. I will never look at how many people we have on the roster, or give up our authenticity of our clan-lore of unallowing BE's because we are a small guild. To me, its the personality and the person's ability to tell a good story. I've heard of some guilds in the past removing their race restrictions simply because they weren't high in numbers. I am determined to uphold our authenticity, and stay true to my word about treating everyone like an individual, and not just another pawn in a chess game. I think of my guild as a second family, as strange as it may seem, but I mean it. Thats what a -real- guild is. Not some of the fake ones who tell you they do and care only about numbers and has the best gear or skill. You are here to enjoy yourself among friends. I find myself struggling with the 'darker' side of guild leadership, because I get attached to people. Though, as I said, I am learning, and continuing on, and changing as I see where it is needed. That is all I have to say on that. I strive for this guild to try to become one of the best generally on its server for the populace it serves, and also as a guild for some other guilds that are similar to look up to. My goal is to offer the best of the best of the type of genre of RP people it appeals to. (Some Chaotic-Neutral/Lawful Evil guilds will ignore guards/attack someone in the street in broad daylight, or won't even conceal themselves. We will try to offer the best immersion for Chaotic-Neutral/Lawful Evil RP.) Searching for Loose-Tied Clan/Tribe Allies! We are now searching for some clan/tribe oriented 'allies' to come in contact with! If you know a guild, or if you are the guildmaster of this type of guild, we want to hear from you! We are searching for these qualities in the guilds: *Good-natured OOC attitudes amongst the guild members. *Good natured, well-organized guild leader who is easy going on most things, is reputable for generally good behavior amongst the Moon Guard realm, willing to help plan/work closely with myself and my co-lead, and keep things co-operating between your own guild and the BBC. *Decent grammar skills, punctuation, capitalization, and experienced RPers. *Clan/Tribe-like guild. Meaning hopefully orcs, trolls, tauren, and possibly goblins. (Forsaken are okay, but, we really rather the authenticity of a full-clan/tribe guild. We have forsaken, but they are accepted through our guild-lore reasons, as well as a limited race within the guild.) *The clan/tribe has similar views/alignments as BBC. (Chaotic-Neutral/Lawful Evil. It can be any type of neutral, but, just be sure they'd have a strong possibility of getting along. The BBC is also a bit more brutal/dishonorable than most clans that are around today. They also are Chaotic-Neutral standing with the Horde. They are a clan outside of the Horde, but works with the Horde in secrecy to benefit their own needs. Most also dislike Thrall's old ways of peace-mongering. If anything they support Garrosh in all out war with the Alliance, although they are similar to Garrosh in many ways, though they will murder to secure victory, and give their enemy no room to flee.) *Anything that you could possibly think of that would be good to match the two guilds. =Recruitment= SUBMIT YOUR APPLICATION ON OUR PERSONAL SITE HERE: http://www.bloodedbladeclan.moonfruit.com/ (YOU WILL NEED TO REGISTER ON THE SITE, AND POST AN APPLICATION ON OUR FORUMS. IF YOU NEED HELP, FIND NARKRA OR KROMGAAL IN GAME.) What We Want From You *Be experienced in RP and WoW Lore (if you know some, but not other areas, that is fine.). *Be a good person OOC, helpful, kind, and willing to contribute. *You will abide by your guild leader's rules/word of law. (if I say to stop something directly to you or anyone around you, do it the first time asked, even if it isn't on this list.) *Have a sense of humor and know when to be silly/when to be serious. *Uphold our golden rules and abide by them. (No perma-killing other characters unless the creator says so/work around it, no shouting your from the guild IC, and refrain from all bad habits. The rest should be self explanatory. I want -good- people. Know IC from OOC, and have a good OOC background. We don't troll around in trade or be douchebags to people. Be the better person. *You will casually level to the cap. *You are active weekly if not daily. *You will be on enough to refresh a 1-month status. *You will attend events. *You are not a Blood Elf or an Undead. (Sorries! Undead might be back, just keep your eyes open.) *Your character is lore-friendly. (No undead-babies, dragons, wielders of frostmourne or sons of a major lore character.) *You are overall a dedicated member to your guild. We will want you if you are that and more. Application Template Applicants (This is fully customizable by the recruitee) Character Information *(You add things specific to your character here. You may section this off into parts.): Personal Information *(About You, doesnt have to be anything specific or delving into your real life. Just say what you feel comfortable with.): Game History/RP History *(What have you played, what do you play, how long, and most of all, your gamer histiory playing WoW. It can be very general. Just tell us what you are comfortable with telling.): Gameplay Preferences *(Do you like Heavy RP, Medium RP, Light RP, PVP, PVE, a Mix, or more over the other?): Guild Background *(You don't need to state names, just tell us what you are comfortable with, along with what type of guild genre/types.): Reason For Joining *(This should be pretty self-explanatory. Why do you want to join us?): Why should we consider 'You'? *(What would you try to do for us, IC and OOC?): Any reccomendations? *(Do you know anyone within the guild who can vouch for you?): (Copy paste this into your post. You will be looked over, and accepted or denied. Look for a post quoted by me or Kromgaal on our guild site on your thread, or check your in-game mail.) Initiation Process: Once you get past the OOC interview, how we get to meeting IC, you will find one of us, -usually- unless told otherwise, you will have heard by word of mouth of townsfolk around Azeroth, and you will have come to the place from hearing 'rumors' that is where a recruiter is found. Not many dare to attempt at being recruited, and it's been said they only take the strong, and kill the weak. (We -never- kill. Unless you say otherwise, we will work around it. But, if you're being recruited, and still want to be, you wont run into that. ^^) Though, Krom'gaal the co-leader has different ways of doing his initiations. I usually carve the clan's symbol into a melee's back, and I inscribe a symbol upon a caster's back with a runestone. They are just meant to test your character's stamina and strength of will. We are always nice/friendly with conversing on what we'll do for the initiation before hand. If you have a problem, tell us. IMPORTANT NOTE: If you plan on joining us, -please- don't have the intention to leave by way of 'betrayal' later on. You can have a shifting alignment and cause a 'little' stir, and talk about it hand-in-hand to me or Kromgaal before hand. But at the end, you are expected to stay, and if you intend to leave IC, leave peacefully. We have had too many people do the 'betrayal-and-leave' crap, and it gets really old after a while. We wont be roleplaying it if you try it (as well as a removal from the guild). I hate to somewhat ruin anyone's plans, but, just don't do it. Its stupid. Thank you. *NOTICE/UPDATE: We are currently searching for certain positions as ranks, such as more Black Guards, a 'Seer Circle Leader' for casters, and more Warlords. Please post here and put some general information about yourself and your character to be considered. These are officership ranks, and they will not be given out to just anyone. Be detailed, and have experience with some form of officership. Thank you. Category:Bloodied Blade Clan Category:Horde Guilds Category:Orc Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Orcish Organizations Category:New Horde Clans Category:Orc Clans